Petites addictions
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Des addictions, tout le monde peut en avoir une. Les clopes, l'alcool, l'herbe qui fait rire ou les cachetons qui font tripper... Mais certaines sont plus fortes que d'autres, et pour Shoto, il y en a une plus forte que tout le reste, une certaine drogue dont il ne peut se passer. Os TodoMomo


-Il y a trois types de drogués. Trois types très différents qui définissent la relation d'un être humain avec les substances qui lui rendent la vie meilleure. En premier, il y a le consommateur inattentif. C'est le monsieur-madame tout-le-monde par excellence. Un café le matin, un paquet de cigarette dans la journée, un ou deux verres à l'heure de l'apéro et un Xanax pour aller se coucher. Cette personne est souvent persuadée d'être complètement clean, pour ne pas dire qu'elle est certaine que les produits qu'ils consomme chaque jour sont à peine dangereux. Le genre innocent, naïf, qui regarde trop la télé et qui sera surpris à ses soixante balais par un cancer.

Le deuxième type, c'est déjà plus compliqué. C'est le dégustateur. Un gars bien propre sur lui qui taffe sans doute dans un truc pas dégueulasse. Genre start-up qui marche, représentant commerciale ou vendeur de grosses bagnoles. C'est un gars intelligent mais qui s'ennuie. Il est généralement amateur de bière ou de vin, et il prend de la drogue comme on prendrait un repas dans un bon restaurant. Ce gars se renseigne, expérimente les différents effets et cherche toujours à goûter autre chose. Certains se font même engager par des magazines pour gouter de la beuh et écrire dessus. Lui c'est simplement un gars qui a réussi, qui sait se contrôler et qui s'est trouvé un meilleur passe-temps que la philatélie.

Le troisième en revanche, c'est l'image négative qu'on a tous du drogué : Shooté, déglingué, assommé. Des trous de seringues sur les bras, le nez encore recouvert de particules blanches, complètement speedé, le genre de gars que les flics arrêtent dès qu'ils le voient. Eux, ce sont les passionnés. Mais leur passion est brute, sans réflexion : ça existe et c'est tout ce qui compte, rien d'autre n'a d'importance et dès qu'ils en manquent ils deviennent agressifs.

Momo écouta attentivement son petit ami en fumant une cigarette et en sirotant son thé. Shoto continuait son argumentaire et elle le laissait parler, même si elle trouvait qu'une terrasse de café n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour parler de ce genre de sujets.

-En définitive tu essayes de me dire quelque chose c'est ça ? finit-elle par dire à la fin d'une des phrases de Shoto.

Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores eût l'air un peu ennuyé d'être interrompu, un peu à la manière d'un enfant qui se fait couper, il semblait chercher ses mots pour relancer la discussion d'un point de vue qu'il pourrait maitriser.

-Je vais reformuler. Reprit Momo avec un sourire moqueur. Si tu viens de me faire tout un discours sur les drogues et sur le type de gens qui en prennent, ce n'est pas juste pour meubler une conversation bancale. Non, tu as l'air d'y avoir réfléchis, et d'avoir voulu m'en parler. Alors je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu comptes me dire.

Shoto eût une petite grimace. Sa petite amie était trop intelligente pour lui, ou alors il ne savait pas comment faire une conversation normale. Ça pouvait être aussi les deux à la fois. Il but une gorgée de café avant de répondre.

-Disons que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à en parler, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Ce n'est pas uniquement toi, ça me concerne aussi. On fume plus ces derniers temps non ?

Momo hocha la tête tout en tirant une bouffée de fumée.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Je suis passé de cinq à huit cigarettes par jour. Ça doit être ce nouveau projet au travail, je me mets la pression pour le réussir. Ce n'est pas nouveau ce genre de rush. C'est passager, juste le temps de quelques semaines. Je rentre dans la première catégorie de drogué selon toi ?

-D'une certaine manière oui. Mais avec un développement de l'addiction différent qui augmente selon ton besoin. C'est très graduel mais je me dis que ça te fait rentrer dans la troisième catégorie aussi avec un soupçon de deuxième aussi puisque tu fais ça dans le cadre de ton travail. Pour rester dans l'état d'esprit qui te permet d'avancer du mieux possible.

-Je crois que ça vaut pour toi aussi non ? Quand tu passes des semaines dans ton atelier à peindre tu fumes comme un pompier. Un paquet par jour qui part dans tes grandes pauses intellectuelles où tu regardes silencieusement tes peintures en cherchant à faire mieux. C'est presque de l'ordre de ta troisième catégorie, tu en as besoin pour maintenir ton cerveau à flot pendant que tu te tritures les méninges, la peinture est ta drogue et tu essaies de la rendre toujours plus stimulante.

-Sans doute. En tout cas ça prouve que je racontais n'importe quoi, il y a beaucoup trop de failles dans mon raisonnement. C'est comme quand je veux peindre un truc et qu'après trois heures dessus je me rends compte que je n'ai plus envie de peindre ça. C'est frustrant mais je commence à m'habituer.

Shoto soupira et appela le serveur d'un geste de la main pour recommander un café puis piqua une cigarette dans le paquet de Momo.

-Café et cigarette pour rester éveiller et se calmer les nerfs. Première catégorie de drogué. Remarqua Momo d'un ton moqueur.

-Oublie un peu cette histoire de catégorie. Râla Shoto en allumant sa Malboro. C'était une discussion en l'air qui a fini sur la seule conclusion possible : ma bêtise.

-Ce n'était pas bête comme réflexion. Contra Momo en prenant à son tour une cigarette. Tu passes trop de temps à réfléchir sur des conceptions que d'autres gens n'auraient pas, c'est ce qui te rend unique. Tu essayes simplement de trouver des logiques et des règles là où il ne semble pas y en avoir. Prend n'importe quelle personne dans ce café et regarde-les. Est-ce que la serveuse qui est en train de se faire lourdement draguer au bar par un alcolo se demande s'il boit pour être plus heureux ou simplement pour oublier ses soucis ? Non, elle pense plutôt « si ce mec essaye de toucher mes fesses je lui en colle une ».

Deux secondes plus tard, le bruit sec d'une baffe se fit entendre suivit d'une bordée de juron suffisamment osé pour faire rougir un déménageur breton.

-Je reconnais que j'ai le loisir de penser plus que je ne devrais. Dit Shoto, amusé de voir la serveuse déverser toute sa rage (légitime) sur l'alcoolique pervers.

-Ce n'est pas un loisir Shoto, c'est ta façon de fonctionner. Tout ce discours sur les drogues, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu l'as sorti. Je te connais et je sais que tu réfléchis toujours avant de parler. Ce que tu dis est le reflet de ce que tu penses. Et ce n'est pas anodin que tu parles des drogues, parce que c'est une réalité dont tu prends conscience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « prendre conscience » ? J'ai toujours su ce que ça impliquait de fumer, de boire ou de consommer des produits qui font du mal à ma santé.

Momo éteignit sa cigarette et lui adressa un sourire charmant. Le genre qui faisait défaillir le cœur de Shoto. Une arme redoutable car elle concentrait tout le charisme de la jeune femme. Aux yeux du jeune peintre aux cheveux bicolores, Momo devenait en un instant une représentation baroque d'une Venus. Une femme irréelle, aux traits si beaux et délicats qu'ils semblaient avoir été tracé à la perfection dans une pierre vivante.

Quand Shoto la voyait ainsi, il pouvait oublier tout le reste du monde sans aucun soucis.

-Ce que je veux dire Shoto… commença-t-elle lentement. C'est que tu analyses beaucoup de choses, tout ce qui peut interagir avec toi du plus petit élément au plus important. Ça me rappelle Midoriya quand il note tout sur ses petits carnets.

Shoto eût un petit rire. Leur ami de lycée était quelqu'un d'assez spécial, avec un cerveau constamment sous tension qui faisait tout avec une énergie incroyable même lorsque cela lui empêchait d'avoir un sommeil convenable. Il notait effectivement toutes ses pensées et ses idées dans des petits carnets noircis par son écriture serrée.

-Tu veux dire que là où Izuku écrit tout ce qu'il pense, moi je peins tout ce que je pense ?

-Non c'est différent Shoto. Tu sors beaucoup de choses sur une toile, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ton cerveau carbure sans cesse. Sauf que tu gardes ça pour toi, tu médites silencieusement. Ça grandis au fond de ta tête, ça se développe, ça se mue en quelque chose de différent quand tu le croises avec d'autres pensées. C'est sans doute ce qui fait que j'adore autant tes peintures, parce que c'est complexe, inattendu et marqué par ta personnalité. Seulement ce processus fait que tu intériorise beaucoup de choses et que ça ne sort que rarement. Une fois que c'est sorti, ça devient une conversation étrange parce que personne ne peut comprendre à quel point tu as modifié le sujet premier.

Shoto leva un sourcil circonspect. Momo semblait le connaitre par cœur, connaitre la moindre de ses pensées avant même qu'il n'ait pût les formuler clairement. D'une certaine façon ça lui faisait peur tout en le rassurant, elle veillait sur lui et il avait parfois l'impression d'être un enfant qui avait encore tout à apprendre sans savoir comment faire.

-Tu m'impressionnera toujours. Dit-il avec un soupir joyeux.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que tant que je serais près de toi, rien ne pourra m'arriver de mal.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu _too much_ comme déclaration ? Ce que tu viens de dire sonne comme une réplique de film à l'eau de rose.

-Oui, sans doute, mais c'est vrai. Dit Shoto tout à coup très sérieux. On parlait des drogues tout à l'heure, non ? Une drogue c'est quelque chose qu'on prend parce qu'elle nous fait nous sentir bien. Les gens veulent planer parce qu'ils pensent à de mauvaises choses à longueur de journée. C'est rassurant de savoir que des bouts d'herbes, des cachetons ou une bouteille d'alcool peut nous faire oublier tout ça. Mais il y a une drogue qui est plus puissante que tout ça. Un truc qu'aucun mec dans un laboratoire pourra transformer en pilule pour fêtard. Quand ça s'installe dans ton cœur, tout change autour de toi. Tout semble mieux c'est comme si quelqu'un avait repeint toutes les couleurs de ton monde de la meilleure manière possible.

-Et on dirait que tu es un junkie de troisième catégorie pour cette drogue. Rit Momo en buvant un peu de café. Tu es complètement passionné et accro.

-Je suis à un stade où ça deviendrait suicidaire de me couper de cette drogue-là. Confessa Shoto.

-Oh… tu attises ma curiosité. Et je peux savoir quelle est cette mystérieuse drogue qui semble t'avoir complètement entre ses mains ?

-C'est simple : c'est le sentiment que j'ai depuis que mon regard à croisé le tien. L'amour rend fou ce n'est pas qu'une expression Momo, c'est une vérité. Depuis que je te connais tout va mieux pour mieux, je me sens toujours mieux que je ne devrais quand je suis à tes côtés. Tu es ce qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Tu es celle à qui je peux me confier sans avoir peur que tu te lasses de mes élucubrations picturales. Sans toi j'aurais l'impression d'être sans but. D'avancer simplement parce que c'est ainsi et de vivre le reste de ma vie comme une âme qui n'a jamais fleurit.

Momo rougit légèrement.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours dans les moments improbables que tu me fais des grandes déclarations d'amour ? demanda-t-elle sans relâcher le sourire ému qui s'agrandissait sur son visage.

-Comment ça improbable ?

-On est dans un café, à prendre notre petit déjeuner avec du café, des clopes, des discutions sombres et introspective. Puis d'un coup d'un seul, tu me sors un monologue de héros romantique. Voilà quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à prévoir : tes envolées de beaux mots.

-C'est si étrange que ça ?

-C'est intriguant. Convenue Momo. Mais ça rend la chose extrêmement gentille. En fait j'adore quand tu parles de nous deux comme ça. C'est très candide comme façon de faire, ça ne sort que lorsque le moment s'y prête.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Sans vraiment de conclusion. Shoto estimait qu'il n'y avait rien à poursuivre. Ils s'étaient déjà dis tout ce qui comptait réellement. Il ne restait plus qu'à profiter du moment avant que Momo ne s'en aille à son travail et qu'il ne retourne à ses peintures.

Ils finirent leur café, fumèrent une dernière cigarette en regardant les gens marcher dehors à travers la vitre du café. Puis Momo s'en alla en déposant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Elle sortit pendant qu'il réglait la note, demain ce serait son tour. Il la regarda s'en aller le long de la rue, se mêler à la foule et disparaitre dans une bouche de métro.

Le soleil se levait à peine et la fraicheur matinale tranchait avec la chaleur du café. Shoto alla marcher dans le square situé non loin de là, pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de retourner à son atelier.

Une fois au milieu des arbres et des joggeurs matinaux, il s'assied sur un banc et sortit le petit carnet de croquis qu'il gardait dans son sac. Il tourna les pages lentement, à la recherche d'un dessin qui lui était revenu en mémoire après avoir discuté avec Momo. Quand il le trouva, il sortit un stylo et inscrivit en petites lettres : « _plus belle drogue du monde_ ».

Shoto regarda le portrait de Momo qu'il avait dessiné. Il retraça du doigt les traits de crayon qui formait son visage et chercha s'il pouvait ajouter quelques retouches. Plus il regardait, plus il le trouvait parfait dans sa simplicité. Ce n'était rien d'autres que quelques traits sur une page blanche mais ça suffisait pour qu'il se sente relaxer.

Il referma le carnet, se leva et repartit en direction de son atelier. Sa montre affichait onze heure dix. À cette heure-là, Momo devait déjà être arrivée à son travail. Elle rentrerait surement une ou deux heures plus tard que prévue, ce qui faisait plus ou moins dix heures sans la voir.

« Faut te rendre à l'évidence mon gars » se dit-il. « Cette fille tu l'as dans la peau et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Tu es un junkie en phase finale alors profite du voyage et on verra bien ce qui se passera ensuite ».

Et sur cette pensée étrangement formulée, il retourna à son travail avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.


End file.
